ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother of All Vreedles
The Mother of All Vreedles is the fourty first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the ninth episode in the third season. Plot The Episode opens with a pair of Vreedle brothers and their mother, Ma Vreedle, robbing a intergalactic bank: The Great Vault of Sulkis. Ma angrily berates Rhomboid after he reveals to the security guards that he and Octagon are defective clones, stating that all her spawn aren't defective, revealing a third Vreedle Brother, Pretty Boy Vreedle. After completing the robbery, Ma, against the advice of her older sons, orders the group to go to Earth. Inside the Rust Bucket 3 the group are informed that the Vreedle family are coming to Earth, once hearing that Ma is coming, Kevin attempts to run away, admitting that he is scared of the elder Vreedle. Ben and Gwen however force him to go after the Vreedles. Once in orbit over Earth where the Vreedles are Ben tries to convince Ma to leave. vs The Vreedles]] She claims however that she just wants a nice place to raise children and the sum-total of Earth's salt water oceans. Ben attempts to stop them as Spidermonkey and later Ultimate Spidermonkey, they fly back into space where the lack there of oxygen causes Ben to crash into Earth, and survives with a webbing crash bag. Octagon meanwhile shoots down the Rust Bucket and crashes it into the ocean, forcing Gwen and Kevin to swim back to shore. ]] Once on Earth Ma orders Octagon and Romboid to set up a cloning machine, this time having read the instructions and intends to drain Earth dry make "300 billion" perfect Pretty Boy Vreedles to make up for the defective Romboid and Octagon clones she already made. Ben interrupts the cloning attempt to try and convince Ma to leave Earth, telling her that as Big Chill, he himself is a mother (referring to when Big Chill laid eggs). ]]Gwen and Kevin attempt to hold off Romboid and Octagon. Gwen points out that Octagon and Romboid are Plumbers now and are better then this. Octagon points out that they're better then nothing (possibly referring to belittlement they've suffered from their mother). They ultimately decide that their mother doesn't love them when she tries to kill them, and they with the help of the original pretty boy convince her to come in peacefully. Plumber back-up arrives to take the already made Pretty boys to a orphanage and Ma Vreedle to prison. Octagon requests that the group keep quiet about their involvement in their mother's actions to which they agree before Octagon and Romboid fly their raging mad mother to prison. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue (on TV) *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedles *Magister Pateladay *Intergalactic Bank Guard Villains *Ma Vreedle Alien Used *Jetray (brief) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill Errors Errorhand.png|Error Ultimatrix side Errorshoulderleft octagon.PNG|Error Octagon's shoulder *When Ben receives an incoming transmission while in the Rust Bucket 3, the Ultimatrix is seen on his right wrist. *A grey circle on the left shoulder of the Magister suit of Octagon in the last was seen as white. *When Ultimate Spidermonkey is falling he was so high up that he should have caught on fire as he fell. Quotes Trivia *Big Chill says to Ma, that he is also a mother, is a reference to when he gave birth to his offspring in Save the Last Dance. *This is the 4th time Ben goes Jetray in his room, the first was in Pet Project, the 2nd was in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 and the 3rd was in Fused. *The Piscciss Volann Plumber is a reference to Don Knotts. *This is the first time Ben has went Ultimate since they left the Ultimatrix in The Ultimate Sacrifice. *This was the third episode in a row that the Rust Bucket III was destroyed. *The name is a reference to phrase "The Mother of All Bad Guys". *The line uttered by Ma Vreedle at the end of the episode "I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for my meddling kids!" is a reference to Scooby Doo. *Ma Vreedle has eyeballs set in the back of her head, a reference to the idea that mothers have eyes in the back of their heads. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes